Total Drama High School
by liamliamliam
Summary: This is a spin-off of the main Total Drama Series made by Liamliamliam
1. The Cast

The Cast

Team Hollywood:

Sydney

Griffin

Lola

Riley

Candy

Drake

Katelyn

Harris

Team California:

Axel

Breeze

Frost

Luke

Inca

Justin J

Skylar

Alpha

Nokkia


	2. Chapter 1: En-roll Into The Globe!

Chris appears on the camera ahead of him. He is then standing in front of an abandoned High School, with broken windows covered in white weak tape, Worn down doors on squeaky hinges, A run down roof filled with cracks from top to bottom, and a small chimney which seemed to have fallen over and smashed carelessly on the ground. The school is really dilapidated and derelict. It was clearly abandoned by the past owner, who died since he got murdered by an anonymous neighbour. He exhales and inhales excitedly knowing about the drama that the contestants would endure while staying there. The camera zooms in on his face while he had an evil grin smeared across his face. Then he takes a final deep breath with a small sweat breaking through his forehead. Then he says:

"Hey viewers! The incredibly handsome host Chris McLean here and I am hosting another season of the always famous Total drama! But this season we are competing in this abandoned high school which was cheap because the owner was murdered. Anyways, we have a set of 22 new contestants who all fight for the ultimate prize, The 1,000,000 Dollars! We gathered the craziest set of new teens from all over America out of thousands of auditions. Also there is the dreaded Revenge Idol this season but more on that later. The place is once again covered in camera's to capture every juicy detail on tape. The new cast are ready, But are you!? Fasten your seatbelts and prepare yourself for a wild ride here on Total Drama High School!" Chris announces.

A Girl with long brown hair walks off the airplane, She seems to be listening to music on an iPod. She walks slowly down the stairs and looks towards the run down school beyond her, She twitches and her eyes widen in horror of the dilapidated building.

"This is the place? I don't think I'm gonna be alive at the end of this season..." Venice says

A blonde haired boy walks out of the plane with an acting script.

"I don't need this show anymore! I am an actor! Ow!" Bruno Shouts while getting pushed out of the plane by the air attendant.

"Why do I HAVE to be in a season of this crappy show!?" Drake shouts as he is escorted out of the plane.

"Welcome to this abandoned High School" Chris says excitedly

A blonde girl walks out of the airplane and poses for the camera. She removes her shades which previously shielded her face. She slowly walks down the steps and eventually stands in front of the school and her face drops.

"My Freakin' god! This isn't the location for this season right?" Sydney groans

"Um, Well. It is..." Venice replies.

A tall girl with purple hair walks off the plane next. She keeps appling lip gloss over and over again. She seems to be moaning about something

"OMG, I have Jetlag!" Katelyn shouts then she falls down the stair because of exhaustion.

"Oh No... Honey got Jetlag... Who cares...?" Riley replies to Katelyn only to fall down the stairs.

"Why is everyone falling...? And I have no current problems." Kyndel explains while walking down the stairs only to fall at the last step.

"Wow, everyone is failing miserably" Venice points out then she snickers

"Your still mean...Damn it." Nokkia says and falls down the stairs and lands in a pile with everyone else who fell down.

"Don't fall, don't fall!" Breeze tells herself while she carefully walks down the stairs.

"Oh yeah! I am finally on a season of TD!" Skylar shouts happily, then falls down the stairs, and smacks into Breeze causing her to also fall.

"Griffin is here for the million bucks!" Griffin shouts excitedly

"Okay, I think that's everyone" Chris thinks

"Last but not least its Alpha!" Alpha shouts.

"Now i know that's everyone." Chris announces "Okay, Time to announce who made a pointless expensive trip for nothing!"

(Everyone Gasps)

"Oh Yeah...Some of you might not make it in. This is gonna be awesome!"

"This is so NOT awesome!" Nokkia Shouts

"Anyways, The ones though into this season are: Alpha, Drake, Griffin, Justin-J, Riley, Harris, Frost, Venice, Nokkia, Skylar, Katelyn, Breeze, Inca and finally...Sydney. The rest of you are cut! They are: Ace, Oasis, Kyndel, Bruno. So 14 of you have moved on." Chris explains.

"Yes! I'm safe again!" Breeze cheers excitedly, only to be interrupted by Chris.

"BUT, a couple of newbies are joining the cast!" Chris Declared

(Everyone gasps again)

"Close your mouths. Seriously, you'll catch flies... Anyways, The new cast mates are arriving now!" Chris Explains.

A Plane lands next to the other one. Only for the wheels and door to break off

"Here they come now!" Chris shouts

A seeming cheery girl strolls down the stairs happily. She has short pink hair with yellow eyes. She smiles at Chris and then has an grin across her face.

Next a girl with long purple hair walks down the stairs with a determined look on her face. She confidently walks down to the bottom of the staircase and takes a short leap off the steps.

Next a blonde boy walks down the stairs and looks like Ace but with a more fighter outlook. he has dog tags around his neck and a black leather jacket with a tactical vibe coming from him.

Lastly a red haired boy with an converse jacket walks out of the plane, with his hands in his pockets with a suspicious look on his face. He quietly gets to the bottom and stays silent for a while afterwards.

"These are the 4 new contestants. First we have Candy, Then Lola, Then Axel, and finally Luke. And as for the teams...The captains are Sydney and Frost." Chris explains

"And on Sydney's team are: Venice, Katelyn, Drake, Griffin, Riley, Candy, Lola, Harris. And Frost's team are: Justin-J, Luke, Axel, Breeze, Skylar, Inca, Alpha, Nokkia." Chris declares.

"Nice to meet you Skylar!" Candy says to Skylar

"Hello Candy is it?" Skylar replies

"Okay, does anyone want a tour of the school then?" Chris asks

"You're going to anyway, So just go on with it..." Riley replies

Chris guides the 18 contestants around the school. Stating they will be eating in the Cafeteria, sleeping in the Board House, Challenges in the specific rooms, And that the confessional is in the locker room.

"Okay then. Today's challenge will be in here, so come in" Chris states

Everyone enters the room. All they see is a costume of the globe and giant bowling pins. Chris explains the challenge, which was for every contestant to take a turn in the costume and had to roll and hit as many pins you can. The person who got the most wins for their team.

First Harris tries and only hits 3 pins. Lola gets 6 pins. Sydney hits 7. Riley hits 3. Frost hits 4. Katelyn hits 5. Nokkia hits 6. Luke hits 7. Axel hits 5.

"Next up is Venice!" Chris announces

"Oh no, well let's get this over with then i guess." Venice replies unenthusiastically.

Venice cautiously gets the costume and hurls herself into the bowling pins

"Uh... What just happened?" Venice slowly says as she passes out.

"You just go a score of 4! So, you could have lost. But we have a few more people left." Chris replies

"Can i go next?" Skylar asks

"Sure..." Chris replies wondering why she would want to do it.

"Yay! Coolness!" Skylar replies while walking over to the costume excitedly.

She gets in and happily throws herself at the pins.

"Um...How did you get 8?" Chris asks Skylar while scratching his head.

"Potato Salad!" She replies, then happily walks over to her team

More and more people try to hit the pins and eventually it comes down to Candy.

"Go newbie! Win this for us! Or get eliminated!" Venice cheers while regaining consciousness.

"Thanks i guess." Candy replies sarcastically.

"Get in the costume already." Chris shouts impatiently

"Okay, Okay!" She replies instantly while getting in the costume.

"Win or be Eliminated newb." Venice snickers

"Okay, that is awful." Nokkia replies.

Candy gets catapulted at the pins and knocks all 10 Pins over.

"Team Sydney wins!" Chris declares

"Oh damn, we haven't got team names..." Riley states.

"Oh...Fine. Team Sydney is now... Team Hollywood, And Team Frost is now Team California. "Chris replies.

"Okay then" Sydney replies

"So, time for the elimination. Which won't happen since it's just the first episode. You may go and rest in the Board house for tomorrow." Chris ends the episode

.


	3. Chapter 2: Nightmare on Marathon Street!

"Last time on Total Drama High School, 18 new teens arrived at an abandoned old high school, the location for this season. They're the weirdest cast ever! Venice became the official antagonist of the season, not like we need another one of those…anyways, Team Hollywood won last week but there wasn't a vote off since these teens were all new. Get ready for the most dramatic bonfire ceremony ever! Get ready for today's episode of Total Drama High School!" Chris announces before the theme begins to play.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_Na nananananananananananananana!_  
_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
_(_Whistling in tune_)

"So, how's it going?" Inca asks Lola

"Fine I guess, not much has happened to me." Lola replies

"Okay then, what do you think the next challenge is?" Inca asks Lola again

"Its gonna be a school subject, maybe something like… maths or science?" Lola replies

"I think it will be maybe a designing challenge." Inca replies

"Nokkia? Wanna form an alliance?" Venice asks while smiling awkwardly

"Um, Sure…." Nokkia replies

"At the merge we will SO own this game."

"I hope so…" Nokkia replies

"Time for today's challenge!" Chris announces

"Yay…." Riley quietly replies

Chris leads the contestants into a room within the school with a track inside.

"NOT PHYS ED!" Katelyn shouts frantically

"Um, No one asked for your opinion on Phys ed…Anyways, Today's challenge is to run around on this track." Chris explains

"That's it? Easy!" Drake replies

"Oh, You think this'll be easy? Then you are more wrong then Jeans under skirts" Chris replies

"On that note you are so right" Katelyn replies

"Anyways, the track is on a conveyer belt and there are a lot of obstacles that will knock you off the track since the track will be in the air. The last man standing wins for their team and the losers send someone home as usual. Alright then, Time to get onto the track and start with the obstacle jumping!" Chris declares

Everybody walks onto the track and the track lifts and the conveyer belt starts to move at a slow pace.

"This is gonna be easy." Riley says

"Roll the first obstacle!" Axel demands gladly

"You really want it? Alright then..."Chris replies while laughing to himself

A hurdle appears out of nowhere and hits Riley and Axel who fall off the track, only for Axel to pull himself back up.

"That's all you got!? Is that all?" Axel replies taunting Chris

Chris immediately hits a button making a boxing glove come out of nowhere and it hits Harris and Axel, But Axel pulls himself back up again

"Woah, Watch out!" Nokkia shouts to Venice

"For wh-" Venice gets cut off since the hurdle knocks her and she loses balance and falls off. She dangles from the side of the track.

"Hold on! I'm coming if this boxing glove doesn't hit me by the time I'm were you are" Nokkia replies

"Pull me up!" Venice shouts as she loses her grip

"Okay! I'm here!" Nokkia shouts as she pulls her up, Nokkia hugs her and Venice makes a stab gesture on her back.

"Hum, who do I try to defeat?...Maybe Venice!" Axel states as he talks to himself

"Bro, if you're talking to yourself then you must be messed in the head…" Drake tells Axel

"Whatever jock wannabe." Axel replies only for Drake to walk away from him

"Hahaha! You aren't popular here newb! Leave now and spare yourself from the wrath of Venice!" Venice clearly points out to Axel

"Woah, Watch out Katelyn" Lola tells Katelyn

"Oh that hurdle thing..." Katelyn jumps over the hurdle

"Inca Watch out" Katelyn shouts to Inca

"Hu-" Inca gets hit from the boxing glove and falls off the track and onto the ground below

"By...The...Way...the…floor…is…painful..." Inca says slowly as she gets up

"Lola lets push Skylar and Justin J off" Asks Venice

"Sure" Lola replies

They run up to them and push them off the track.

"Ow!" Skylar shouts

"Five down, 13 more to go!" Chris announces

"Eh, I'm done for today." Breeze states as she jumps off the track

"Time for more obstacles!" Chris shouts as he presses a lot more buttons on his remote

Suddenly lots more obstacles shoot out of the track including, a cannon, a massive hollow lip gloss container and a radioactive bird which is flying uncontrollably across the track. Also a massive tube starts to spin around the track

"REALLY!" Candy shouts as a swinging wrecking ball heads to her, which makes her duck

"Oh my god, THIS IS AWESOME!" Axel shouts as he dodges every obstacle

"This is outta control!" Luke adds while the wrecking ball makes him flip in the air only to land face first on the track and fall off.

"OMG, LIP GLOSS!" Katelyn falls for the trap and when she takes the lip off a boxing glove hits her in the chin and she goes flying off the track

"Classic." Chris says while laughing "Breeze, Riley, Inca, Justin J, Skylar, Luke, Katelyn and Harris have all fallen off the track. Meaning only 10 are left." Chris explains

"Only 10 eh? Bye Frost!" Venice shouts as she rams into Frost making him fall off the track.

"Well, its 9 now…" Frost adds while he falls to the ground

"Who's actually left?" Nokkia asks Venice

"Me, you, Lola, Candy, Drake, Axel, Alpha, Sydney and Griffin." Venice explains

"Drake and Candy?"Nokkia asks

"Eh, Okay" Venice replies

Drake jumps over a hurdle only to be pushed by Venice into the wall which then makes him fall to the ground

"Sydney? Are you okay?" Griffin asks

"Yes…I'm quite alright thanks" Sydney replies and blushes a little

"Watch out for the boulders. Chris really needs to get a day job" Griffin tells Sydney

She laughs "Thanks for the advice" Sydney replies.

CONF: "I know what his game is; he wants to make a bond and then drops me when I am no longer useful. All boys are the same" Sydney explains then leaves the confessional.

"Let's go!" Candy shouts as she dodges all the obstacles

"Bring it on Candy!" Axel shouts as they have a contest to dodge the most obstacles

"Let's make things more interesting!" Chris says as he pushes another dozen of buttons making portions of the track vary in height

"Seriously!?" Alpha says, and then he gets hit by the cannon balls being fired towards him

"7 left I think" Chris announces

"Griffin! Duck!" Sydney shouts

"Wait Wha-" Griffin gets cut offby the track lowering in front of him and making him fall through the gap in the track.

"Woah!" Sydney shouts as she jumps the gap in the track.

"Now there are gaps in the track with flying birds and cannons!?" Sydney shouts out of distress

"Time for a set-up!" Venice says to herself. Then she tackles Candy making her fall.

"I'm done." Lola says then she jumps off the track landing perfectly

"Sydney is gonna get hit by those cannons…" Nokkia says to Venice

"Well, Nokkia, Push her off" Venice replies

"Fine" Nokkia replies

Nokkia pushes Sydney only to also lose balance and fall off too

"DAMMIT" Nokkia shouts as she falls

"Axel, you are messing with the wrong girl. I advise you to jump off." Venice tells Axel

"Try me b****" Axel replies

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Venice runs up to Axel and tackles him to the ground. Then she grabs his head and smashes it on the track. She grabs him and throws him at the wall only for him to rebound and grabs the side of the track.

"Time to end this!" Venice says to Axel, and then she steps on his fingers.

"Ah! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Axel shouts at Venice then grabs her leg as he falls.

"HEY! You can't do this! Let go of me! AH!" Venice screams as she falls to the ground. Her and Axel both land on the ground at the same time.

"And it's a photo finish! The winner is…Venice!" Chris announces

"OH YEAH! COME ON! CAN I GET A WOOP WOOP!" Venice shouts proudly, and then her team pick her up and run around cheerfully.

"Team Hollywood is today's victors! So that means Team California is facing elimination tonight. Let's see which unfortunate loser is sent home tonight at the first exclusion ceremony!" Chris announces.

"So, who are you voting off?" Venice asks Nokkia

"Justin J has been a pain in my butt since day 1. He is outta here." Nokkia replies

"Well, good luck at bonfire" Venice replies

"Thanks" Nokkia says to Venice

"CONF: I couldn't care less if she went home, but I need alliance members. So she and Lola will make the best decisions." Venice then walks out the confessional

"CONF: Time for the voting, I cannot be sent home just for losing to "The Italian Champion" As it says on her audition papers." Axel then leaves the confessional

"Okay time to vote California Losers! You stamp an F on the report card of the person you want to send home. Good luck… And remember all voting is anonymous." Chris announces

"CONF: Have to send Justin J home; he has been a pain since day 1 here."

"CONF: Axel is a threat, Sorry. But you can't help what you are"

"CONF: Justin J sucks, enough said"

"CONF: Bye Axel"

"CONF: Axel needs to go"

"CONF: Justin Jake is really annoying"

"CONF: Time for Justin Jake to say bye to the million bucks."

"CONF: I Vote for Nokkia, She has done nothing special."

"Okay the votes are in. This season we are giving out Diploma's in relation to the High School theme. And the diploma's go to Frost, Luke, Breeze, Skylar, Inca and Alpha. The 3 of you left got at least one vote. But Nokkia is safe at one vote. And we have a tie at 4 votes each for Axel and Justin Jake… So BOTH of them are eliminated this week. Sorry, but that's how the cookie crumbles. This season you will leave here on this locker and you will float down the river. So, you two, your ship is waiting" Chris announces

"This is bull-crap" Axel states

"Non-the-less you are still eliminated." Chris points out

Justin Jake and Axel get on top of the locker and float down a short canal only to fall down a waterfall.

"Oh yeah…There is a waterfall there so you might get hurt on the way down. And your contract states that you cannot sue me" Chris explains

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Axel shouts as he hits most of the rocks on the way down. "C'mon!"

"And that's it for another episode. Will Sydney confess her crush on Griffin? Will Venice finally convince Lola to become an official alliance member? Does Katelyn have a serious make up obsession? And will Drake stop raging? Find out the answers and more next time on Total Drama High School!" Chris concludes the episode as the camera goes static.

CONF: "Okay, Nokkia is eating out of the palm of my hand. I need Lola to be an official member of my alliance if its going to go anywhere. Who else would follow my every move…


End file.
